Potrait
by aam tempe
Summary: Kau dengar, setiap malam aku membisikkan nyanyian tidur untukmu. Aku mendoakanmu dan berharap kau bermimpi indah. Meskipun kau adalah kertas dengan gambar wajahnya, tapi... Aku yakin kau mendengarnya, kan? Dedicated for NHDD years #3 Rate m For some reasons. No lemon inside!


Halo NHL, saya kangen menulis fanfic NH!

Omong-omong Happy (?) NHDD!

Saya harap, ff saya cukup menghibur. Dan saya harap fanficnya sesuai tema.

Fanfic ini saya persembahkan untuk event tahun ini. Dan ini pertama kalinya saya ikutan event setelah tiga tahun bertapa#uhuk

* * *

Disclaimer

**Masashi Kishimoto**

Standart warning applied

_**Dedicated For NHDD #3!**_

* * *

Dont Like? Never read.

* * *

Kau tahu? Potretmu melambangkan kesunyian. Ia terpajang di dinding rumahku. Berbagi senyum pada ruangan gelap.

Lampu sorot aku _setting_ agar wajahmu menjadi satu-satunya yang bersinar dalam kegelapan. Aku harap kau mengerti dan menerima perlakuanku yang istimewa ini. Karena aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk terbangun agar bisa melihat senyummu yang hangat.

Kau tentu merasakannya. Kau harus merasakannya. Perasaanku hadir untuk kau rasa. Meskipun kau tidak pernah mengerti. Tapi aku tidak lantas menyalahkanmu. Karena aku senang merahasiakannya. Ada perasaan yang begitu menakjubkan saat aku menekan rasa cintaku.

Sakit, pahit, dan senang karena setidaknya aku masih memiliki hal kecil berbentuk hati dalam diriku.

Tapi sesekali air mataku akan menitik tatkala aku menyadari tanganku tak mungkin merengkuhmu. Merengkuh gambarmu membuatku merasa gila. Perasaan dingin menerkam dadaku saat aku memelukmu.

Potretmu.

Aku... ingin memelukmu yang sebenarnya.

Aku menginginkanmu sampai aku merasa akan mati.

Malam ini, aku membuka album lama. Album yang kusam. Debu berterbangan saat udara dari bibirku meniup sampulnya. Album itu berwarna gading. Seharusnya sampul itu berwarna putih seperti deretan gigimu yang mengagumkan.

Tapi... Aku tidak boleh menuntut banyak. Album kenangan itu adalah kenangan seperti namanya. Dan sudah seharusnya ia menjadi usang karena seperti juga arti dari namanya, kenangan adalah sesuatu yang melampaui banyak waktu.

Dan memang album itu telah menghabiskan waktunya di dalam lemari.

Tapi kini aku sedang ingin mengingat. Kepalaku hampir saja lupa dengan _moment-moment_ kita. Tidak. maksudku _moment_ indahmu. Dan salah satu _moment_ terburukku ada di sana. Moment yang ingin aku lupakan tapi tetap aku menyimpannya menjadi lembaran kertas yang aku tata dengan rapi dari lembar ke lembar.

Dan sekarang aku sedang melihatnya. Menakjubkan melihatmu dalam banyak balutan ekspresi. Kamu begitu indah bahkan walau kamu adalah sebuah figur yang bisu dalam bentuk ini.

Lembar pertama album itu adalah saat kamu tersenyum lembut pada teman pria terdekatmu. Saat itu aku tengah menggemari bidang photograpi. Kamera digital baruku tidak sengaja mengambil gambarmu.

Tapi aku tidak mau menghapusnya. Aku... saat itu aku berkata pada diriku sendiri,

_Hei, bagaimana jika kau berfantasi dengan wajah ini. Bukankah tak ada hal lain dalam pikiranmu? _

Dan aku benar-benar melakukannya. Setiap malam aku akan terjaga hanya untuk menikmati hasil jepretanku hari itu.

Tidurku tidak lebih dari dua jam per hari. Mataku terasa perih seperti ketika aku menatap langit pada saat siang.

Tapi hatiku senang.

Tidak tahu mengapa... Aku senang.

Lembar kedua album itu kosong. Aku buka lembar ke-tiga, ke-empat sampai tanganku bergerak cepat membuka lembar selanjutnya dan selanjutnya. Tapi... Tidak ada apapun. Sampai akhirnya pada pertengahan album aku menemukan wajahmu yang menatap lurus pada lensa kamera.

Aku merasa berdebar seperti saat itu.

Aku ingat dan tidak pernah lupa setiap langkahmu yang mendekatkan tubuhmu dengan tubuhku.

Kau dan senyum hangatmu yang kugemari selama bertahun-tahun akhirnya berada dalam jangkauanku. Berada dihadapanku. Seperti mimpi yang tak pernah alpa dari tidurku.

Mimpi yang kurasa menjadi kenyataan.

Kau tersenyum kikuk. Membungkukan tubuhmu sembilan puluh derajat dan kembali meluruskannya. Matamu menyampaikan rasa penasaran. Bibirmu bergerak dalam _slow_ _motion_ yang hampir membuatku kehabisan nafas.

"Gomen," adalah kata pertama yang akan menjadi favoritku dalam kamus bahasa Jepang. Karena kau yang mengucapkannya. Aku memberanikan diri menyambut sorot matamu yang menawan. Bibirku bergetar. Hatiku berdebar. Tapi tubuhku tegak.

"Apakah anda baru saja mengambil potret saya?" kamu bertanya. Suaramu terdengar nyata kali ini. Tidak seperti dalam imajinasiku. Saat ini, aku mendengarnya langsung dari bibirmu. Terlebih, itu adalah kalimat pertamamu untukku.

Aku tidak sabar ingin menulisnya dalam huruf besar pada dinding kamarku yang berwarna _oranye_. Favoritku.

Lalu pada lain waktu aku akan memandangnya dengan perasaan tak karuan. Seperti melihat seni paling menarik dari sastrawan lama.

"Um... Maaf." hanya itu saja kata yang keluar dari mulutku. Kata pertama yang aku simpan hanya untuk moment spesial seperti ini.

Kamu hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa," tatapanmu ramah. Aku terdiam sejenak. Menikmati waktu yang berhenti dan memberiku kesempatan untuk berdebar.

"tapi... Anda bisa saja meminta saya secara langsung untuk menjadi artis Anda. Bukankah dengan begitu photo saya akan lebih menarik?" lanjutmu. pipimu merona atas ucapanmu baru saja.

Kamu merasa malu. Warna merah muda pada pipimu membuat tawa pelanku lolos.

Sejak Saat itu... Kita selalu bertemu.

Kita bertukar nomor telepon dan berbicara setiap malam melalui benda itu.

Dan besoknya, kita akan bertemu. Menghabiskan lima jam bersama-sama. Sayangnya bukan hanya aku dan dirimu. Ada orang lain.

Aku merasa tidak senang.

Pipiku merona mengingatnya. Pertemuan pertama kita yang sangat menegangkan bagiku yang selalu bertindak sebagai mata-mata yang ahli dalam bidang itu. Karena buktinya, kamu baru menyadari keberadaanku saat bertahun-tahun terlewat.

Mataku kembali menatap photo itu. Lalu perlahan membuka lembaran lembaran putih tanpa photomu. Tanpa photo kita.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untukku agar bisa menemukan photo milikmu yang lainnya. Photo itu agak buram.

Berada di akhir halaman dan itu artinya, tidak ada lagi photo milikmu. Hanya sampul penutup dengan noda hitam yang menggenang.

Mataku kembali pada potret besar di ruangan gelap. Waktu menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam lebih seperempat. Tanganku menutup album itu. Lalu aku berdiri. Langkahku yang kaku bergerak menuju potret itu.

Seperti kembali pada saat itu.

Gelap. Dan sinar lampu menerangi wajahmu. Kamu bilang maaf tidak bisa menemuiku lagi. Kamu mengatakan hal itu dengan wajah yang tidak berdosa. Kamu berpikir aku akan baik-baik saja. Ya, karena kamu tidak tahu apa-apa.

Tapi aku? aku tahu betul apa yang ada dalam hatiku. Merasa terbuang. Terkhianati. Meskipun Sebenarnya, tidak ada yang kamu khianati disini. Kamu menjalani hidupmu dengan baik. Berteman dengan teman yang baik. Berbagi senyum kepada semua orang. Bahkan kepada orang yang tidak kamu kenal. Jadi, tidak selayaknya aku merasa terkhiyanati olehmu, kan?

Lagi pula Aku bukan apapun yang akan disimpanmu kedalam hati dan kedalam mimpi. Tidak seperti kamu yang menjadi apapun dalam mimpiku dan dalam hatiku.

Tanganku meraba permukaan potretmu.

Suaraku melantunkan sebuah nyanyian Sayu. Kuharap terdengar merdu olehmu. Dimana pun kau berada.

_Na... Na... Na ..._

_Pejamkan matamu..._

_Na... Na... Na..._

_Tapi bukalah pendengaranmu..._

_Na... Na... Na..._

_Ini nyanyian rindu_

_Na... Na... Na..._

_Dan kita akan bersatu._

Kecupanku tertuju pada keningmu di potret itu. Aku memandang potretmu dengan bahagia. Seperti saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu. Tanganku menyentuh ujung kertas.

Lalu menyobek photo itu dengan perlahan.

Mataku berbinar.

Kau disana.

Tubuhmu masih tetap seperti saat terakhir kali kita bertemu, ne... _Naruto kun_?

Matamu tertutup. Menyembunyikan mata indahmu.

Mulutmu terbuka sedikit. Menunjukkan deretan gigimu yang mengagumkan.

Apa tidurmu nyenyak? Bolehkah aku bergabung bersamamu?

Aku rasa ini waktu yang tepat.

Bukankah kau kesepian setelah dua tahun berada dibalik kaca ini? Apakah kau kedinginan? Karena sekarang musim dingin. Dan air formalin ini... Membuatmu tidak nyaman, kan?

Bersabarlah... Aku akan memelukmu.

* * *

Hinata tersenyum manis. Tubuhnya terasa beku. Dia kedinginan. Tapi tetap menunggu Naruto datang. Tangannya menggenggam erat kamera digitalnya. Saat itu sudah hampir tengah malam. Dan Naruto baru datang. Tubuhnya diselimuti mantel hitam. Dia berdiri di bawah sinar lampu jalanan. Hinata tersenyum gembira. Dia berdiri menghampiri Naruto.

"Maaf," suara indahnya terdengar.

Hinata mengkerutkan keningnya.

Meminta penjelasan lagi. Maaf untuk apa?

"aku akan menikah." lanjut Naruto.

Kalimat itu menghancurkan Hinata. Tapi seperti permukaan danau, air mukanya tenang.

Hinata hanya mengangguk.

Berbeda dengan hatinya yang berontak. Berteriak tidak rela. Karena dia merasa terbuang. Selama ini, Hinata menggantungkan dirinya pada Naruto. Bersama Naruto dia tidak sendirian.

Meskipun pada kenyataannya dia tetap sendirian pada saat dia berada dirumahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menemuimu lagi,"

"-sabtu depan aku akan pergi ke Hokkaido bersama Shion."

Hinata tersenyum lagi. Tapi matanya menggenang butiran air asin.

Tangannya bergetar saat dia mengangkat kameranya. Dan hendak memotret Naruto.

"Senyumlah, Ini akan menjadi yang terakhir." Hinata bilang. Meski dia tidak rela.

Dengan itu, Naruto tersenyum. Hinata mengangguk setelah mendapatkan satu potret tersimpan di kameranya.

Lalu sunyi.

"Maukah meminum satu teh manis terakhir di rumahku?"

* * *

Fin

* * *

Have a fun?

Selamat pagi... Saya senang hari ini. Semoga fanfic persembahan dari saya membuat hari kita cerah, ne?

#wink wink

Terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri membaca fanfic ini...


End file.
